Voice In the Snow
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: A sequel to Sheilded by wings. After Zane and Pixal left this world, the Ninja are left speachless and heartbroken. Cole decides to join his brother on the side. Join the ninja, dragons, and Zane, Pixal, and cole as they face life without each other, and a surprise for our fav couple, Pixane! Read and review if you please! And ENJOY! Character "Death" ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the sequel, to Sheilded by wings, hope you enjoyed that story as much as I did writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as before!**

* * *

Chapter one: Moonlit Mourning

A month had passed since Zane and Pixal had set themselves free and the whole of the dragon kingdom was still in mourning. Queen Galcia almost never left her room and there had been no happiness in the kingdom since Zane and Pixal's wedding. Titan just went about his royal duties out of habit even though he really just wished to spend the whole day in the library where his son would spend hours studying ,writing, painting,and reading. The last picture he had of Zane had been taking at the wedding reception. Titan picked it up and sighed as he looked at it

" It's been over a month now and not a day goes by that I don't miss you,my son" said Titan as if Zane could hear him. Titan then set the picture down gently and walked out of the room he was in witch was the throne room. Zane's picture was on the throne he used to sit on. Titan went outside and was greeted by a brightly shining crescent moon, the same type of moon Zane had left by. Titan's mood only worsened as he gazed at the silver shape because it did nothing to take his mind off his late son. It was well passed midnight when Glacia came to join her husband.

" This moon is the worst is it not I can't see it without thinking of our boy. I miss him Titan and I can't get over it. He may have been adopted but he was still ours. Yes I know that he and his wife are in a much better place and I know it was prophesied that he would leave,but still I wish he was still here" said the Queen

" you and me both dear " said Titan as he wrapped a comforting wing around his wife. The two Ice dragons stayed like that for a while, wrapped in each other's embrace as they gazed at the moon thinking about their lost child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 for you're enjoyment!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Angel We Thought We Knew

The ninja were still shaken up over Zane's death but Cole pointed out that he had never really come back after the first time and that all angel's time on earth were temporary. No one had any doubt that Zane and Pixal were probably royalty in heaven as they had been on earth. They were correct however. Zane was king of the afterlife because the first spinjitzu master had passed him the crown. Zane was the most powerful angel other than his wife Pixal and always had been after the overlord incident. All the ninja didn't like the fact that Zane never showed them who he truly was and therefore had to pay the price of being hated on by Kai. Wu was distressed by this as well. Zane had been a link to the next life and had powers that he had to conceal. Zane had come back as an angel to find his love but the ones he had called brothers didn't give it to him. No one blamed Zane for staying with the dragons however him being gone forever with no chance of coming back had been a devastating blow to the team. often times Lloyd would awaken from a nightmare about Zane shouting at all of them and end up apologizing into his pillow while crying. Kai was being ignored by Cole mostly because Cole had taken up Zane's old habit of meditating. The Ninja ghost hardly spoke or ate because he spent so much time on the roof trying with all his might to contact 's death had hit Cole harder than everyone else because he knew what it was like to be a spirit trapped in the physical remembered how Zane had transformed into hundreds of snowflakes and now Cole just wished that he himself could disappear into dust and fly off into the sunset. Cole wanted peace and to no longer be trapped. He needed to find out if Zane could grant him this. After six hours of meditation Cole gave up and opened his eyes. He would try again tomorrow. Cole sighed as he went down to dinner but he just picked at his food. Jay was talking about all the good times they used to have with Zane when Cole just lost it.

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU TALK ABOUT ZANE'S RETURN LIKE HE WASN'T TRAPPED HERE LIKE I AM! HE WAS TRAPPED AND BROKE FREE LIKE I WANT TO DO. I WANT TO TURN INTO DUST AND FLOAT TOWARD THE SUNSET. I WANT TO BE FREE,I WANT TO BE AT PEACE, I WANT TO GO AND BE WITH MY BROTHER. I SPEND EACH AND EVERY DAY TRYING TO REACH HIM AND YET I STILL CAN'T GET THERE. I WANT TO GO, I WANT TO BE FREE FROM THIS LIFE. NONE OF YOU GET WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE SO TRAPPED WHEN FREEDOM FEELS SO CLOSE. I'M SICK OF IT AND ZANE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO FELT EXACTLY THE SAME AND YET WE NEVER REALIZED IT. I WANT TO LEAVE,I WANT TO BE WITH MY BROTHER . I JUST WANT FREEDOM" shouted Cole.

Everyone cowered under the hurt filled desperate rage of the black ninja

"Cole, calm down,please we all feel bad for how we treated Zane but you can't be serious about leaving us because of this." said Lloyd.

"And why can't I want to be free Lloyd?Why would you want to deprive me of seeing paradise? All I ask for is to be free like Zane and yet you wish to keep me here without even considering the fact that I feel like a prisoner. If any of you could see what I see each and every day you would understand. I see the most beautiful light and yet I stand unmoving in the darkest tunnel unable to reach it. I stand arms length away from freedom and yet I can't reach it. That is what it is like to be a ghost brothers, that is how Zane felt and if he had only told me maybe I could finally escape this torture. But no you don't want me to go, you want to keep me trapped here for eternity. You didn't care about Zane and now you don't care about me. I stayed behind to get that scroll essentially giving up my life like Zane did for us all during the overlord incident. You deprive me of my right to freedom by painless means perhaps I should go swimming for my freedom though I do not wish to be in pain when I finally get to that place just out of reach." said Cole in a rather hurt but calm voice before floating out of the room leaving all his friends in stunned shame.


	3. Chapter 3

**heres chapter 3 of voice in snow. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Can You Hear Me?

It was snowing where the bounty was currently located and Zane used each falling flake as a window to the world he left. His wife Pixal sat beside him and looked through the special mirror as well. Pixal placed one of her large white wings, that consisted of feathers made of pure snow,around her husband and rested her head on his shoulder.

" Honey you need to get Cole. It is unfair to leave him trapped there while we are up here. He did care about you more than the others and seemed even more distraught at our passing than the other ninja. You can call out instructions to him through the snow as to how to fly to freedom like us. I can tell that he would listen because he knows far more about spirit life than the others. You can also call out words of wisdom and comfort to your adopted family because they obviously miss you" said Pixal gently

" Darling when did you become so wise? But yes it is unfair to leave Cole to the same fate as I endured and I suppose I can use the snow to speak with those who actually cared about me" replied Zane. Pixal snuggled closer to her husband and closed her eyes before letting out a contented sigh. No enemies, no quarrels,only peace. Then Zane spoke into the mirror and out through the snow.

" Cole….. Cole…. can you hear me?...Listen…...I know you want freedom…..I can tell you how….Cole listen to my voice" Cole's eyes snapped open at the voice that echoed through the blizzard. It was an ethereal voice he hadn't heard in so long.

"Zane is that you please tell do I break free?" he asked to the wind.

"It is me brother, listen closely and when the time is right you too can join my wife and I in freedom" responded Zane. As Zane began to give careful instructions to Cole,the black ninja hung on every word the disembodied voice said. Soon Cole knew that he only had one more day to endure being trapped before he could fly to his freedom and his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter Four: Sand in the Sunset

Cole stood in the afternoon sun and enjoying its warmth that he would soon leave for something better. Zane had much prefered the moon to the sun and that is why he had left into its light. Cole would leave by the last light of the sun. The other ninja came out and saw their brother basking in the sunlight. They had no idea what Cole had planned to do at sunset. At around 7:00 Cole was ready. He looked out into the light of the setting sun and the tunnel's end had never felt closer. Cole let out a sigh of contentment,closed his eyes, and in front of all his friends transformed into sand and floated on the wind towards the setting sun and out of sight. All the ninja gasped as yet another brother crossed into eternal bliss. Wu justed stared into the sunset and said

" Farewell Cole ,be free from all that you don't deserve,be free like your brother and let him guide you on your long awaited journey" All the Ninja glared at their sensei who showed no remorse.

"You seem angry that I speak the truth, Cole is free now and that is all he has ever wanted. It appears to me that you want to keep angels trapped in a world they don't deserve to be in. I am beginning to see why they both were so desperate to leave." said Wu before retreating inside the house. The Ninja gazed as the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon and a crescent moon came out. The two celestial orbs their brothers had left them by all present in the same 24 hour period. Jay looked at the deck in shame and so did Lloyd, Kai just continued to stare off into the west. Nya had silent tears falling down her face. All was quiet till Lloyd said

"We should probably tell Cole's dad tomorrow" all the ninja silently nodded their assent. This was turning out to be the worst month of their entire flew through the dark tunnel and into the light where Zane and Pixal were waiting for him.

"Greetings brother and welcome to my kingdom" said Zane with a ran forward and hugged Zane so tight that had Zane been mortal he would've had several broken ribs.

"I've missed you so much Zane.I can't believe I'm finally here" said Cole

"Well believe it Col,e because this is now your home for all eternity"said Zane with a just hugged Zane Cole released his brother and let Zane and pixal show him around.

"Wow Zane,so you're the king of everything and everyone up here" asked Cole in bewilderment

"Yes I am and have been since I defeated the overlord,Oh hello Garmadon" said Zane before waving to someone on the other end of the waved back then flew over two the three of them.

"Zane I've been meaning to ask you where the heck are the birch tree saplings? The gardener is getting annoyed because he can't find them" said Garmadon "Oh hello Cole"

"Hello sensei G" said Cole

"Have you told the gardener to look in greenhouse three? I last saw them in there" said Zane

"Thanks Zane, I'll go tell him now" said Garmadon before flying off

"Wow Zane you and Garmadon seem to get along like old friends" said Cole

"Well we have a lot in common so why wouldn't we be friends" said Zane "Though I admit that Morro gets on my nerves from time to time,that kid is the biggest prankster up here"

"Wait did you say Morro is here" said Cole

"Yeah he is,the only reason he was evil was because of the whole too much time in the cursed realm is a good kid but keep an eye on him he has a tendency to get into trouble with some of the older people up here" said Zane

"Has he ever tried to pull a prank on you before" asked Cole

"Yeah,he did a Lloyd and turned one of my silk robes pink" said Zane rolling his eyes

"You did look nice in it dear" said Pixal

"How could I rule a kingdom in that It was PINK" said Zane. Cole started to laugh

"Ok I get it,keep an eye on the afterlife double of Lloyd" said Cole.

"Garmadon is keeping him in line but only barely" said Pixal. Suddenly there was a sound of splashing water then someone yelling.

"MORRO GET BACK HERE AND MOP THIS FLOOR" yelled The first spinjitzu master. Zane grabbed Morro as the kid tried to run for it.

"Morro clean up the mess you made or it's off to the underworld for you." said Zane

"Fine" said Morro.

"Why did you just do that when we were fighting him?" asked Cole

"I had no power in ninjago" said Zane simply

"You still could've tried" grumbled Cole.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: When Your Child Calls For You

Zane, Pixal,and Cole were all sitting by the dimensional mirror contemplating who to talk to next. Zane wanted to talk with his adoptive parents so that's who they decided to speak with. The view on the mirror changed to the inside of the dragon palace.

" Wow Zane that is where you lived for three years?" asked Cole in slight awe of his brother. Zane saw his adoptive parents sleeping with one of the many pictures they had of Zane. Zane felt bad for leaving his parents like he did and he knew they missed him more than the ninja did.

" Mom…. Dad…. I'm here. Can you hear my voice?" said Zane through the mirror. His parents woke up at the sound of the disembodied voice calling to them. Glacia felt a cold wind brush by her scales as if her son was crawling into bed with them after yet another nightmare. Glacia hugged the picture ever closer as tears ran down her face. She missed her son more than anything.

"Wow Zane your parents really miss you" says Cole.

"I know Cole that is why I'm doing this." replied Zane. He commanded the wind to swirl around his parents in a manner that clearly said

" Mom, dad I'm here" Titan felt the comforting breeze and said

" Zane, my boy is that you?"

" Yes dad It is" spoke Zane. He may not be able to be with them in person but he could still speak with them. Glacia was grinning because her child was trying to talk with her.

"Zane how long can you speak with us, are you on some kind of limit or not." asked Titan anxiously

" I can speak with you as long as you would like or until it stops snowing" replied Zane

"Son why did you have to leave us so soon, can't you have waited till you got home or something instead of leaving right then and there" asked Titan

"No dad I couldn't have waited because there would never have been another time when both the ninja and the whole dragon nation was present in the same location and the ninja needed to see that I had no choice but to leave as well as the fact that Wu needed to know just who I became when I defeated the overlord, an all powerful being with a mind and conscious, and huge heart. I am the king up here and I can control both your world and mine, Cole is up here with me because it was not right to leave another immortal trapped in Ninjago with no way of escape" explained Zane.

"Wow son you go from a ninja to a dragon prince to the king of heaven talk about moving up the ranks" said Titan

"Oh yes that reminds me, My creator wishes to thank you for taking such good care of me and treating me just like he used to." said Zane

" Tell your father that it was my pleasure " said Titan

"I love you Papa, and Mama." said Zane

"Love you too son" said Glacia. Zane smiled from behind the mirror and Pixal hugged him. Zane's real father came up from behind them and hugged his son as well. Zane relaxed in the loving embraces of everyone close to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:Prank Plans

Halloween was drawing closer and Zane and Cole had plans for every pumpkin in ninjago.

"Hey Cole what shape are you going to put into the pumpkins" asked Zane

"Death" said Cole simply

"Funny because I'm making angels" said Zane

"Maybe we should make every single pumpkin of mine fight with every single pumpkin of would scare the crap out of everyone" said Cole

"Good idea.I'll get the original master of nature to make a bumper crop of pumpkins show up the week before halloween"

"Now you're talking,I like the new you, the old Zane hated pranks now you're planning an epic one on all of ninjago" said Cole

"Well I did say that I changed,and the whole fighting pumpkin thing was your idea,but yes I do enjoy pulling it dragon nature to love a good prank" said Zane. Pixal walked in and said

"If my husband is doing angels with dragon wings then I'm putting snowflakes in the ones I make"

"Yes dear, do what you like" said Zane giving Pixal a quick kiss.

"Hey Zane is there any way for me to coat the floor of Kai and Jay's rooms with legos?" asked Cole

"asked the elemental master of plastic" said Zane

"thanks brother" said Cole running off to go find the plastic laughed shaking his head

"Wish I thought of that" said Pixal

"Me too dear" said Zane pulling his wife into a hug

"In the dragon kingdom I'm going to make it snow spun sugar snowflakes on halloween" said Zane.

"Do you want all the dragon kids on a sugar high?" asked Pixal with a laugh

"We don't have any kids of our own to spoil" said Zane

"That is easily fixed" said Pixal before she dragged Zane to their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three updates in one day, all i have to say is happy halloween!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Jack O 'Lantern Fight, Lego Rooms,and Over Excited Earth Angels

Jay woke up on halloween morning and jumped down onto his screamed almost instantly as his feet landed on legos.

"Who *Ouch* covered *ouch* my floor *ouch* in lego *ouch* bricks?" said Jay as he looked for his shoes which were halfway across the room.

"JAY WHY IS MY FLOOR NOW MADE OF LEGOS?" screamed Kai from his own lego coated room

"I DON'T KNOW, ASK THE PERSON WHO DID THE SAME THING TO MY ROOM" screamed Jay.

"LLOYD" the two ninja shouted

"It wasn't me! I swear!" said Lloyd.

"Well if it wasn't you then who could it have been" said Kai

"Perhaps you should ask the possessed pumpkins" said Sensei

'What do you mean poses- AHH HELP A JACK O LANTERN HAS MY FACE" said Jay trying to pry a death jack o lantern off him.

"Jay look out that angel jack o lantern has a sword" said the strange pumpkin used its sword to slice the death pumpkin in half. All through ninjago,in the streets and in homes,every pumpkin was attacking one another.

"Is it me or are the ones with snowflakes carved into them laughing" said was true,Pixal's snowflake pumpkins were laughing at the giant fight. Meanwhile up in heaven Zane,Pixal,and Cole were laughing at the chaos in the world they left.

"Hey Zane did you make the sugar snow in the dragon kingdom?" asked Cole

"Yes I have and I have heard several of the kids yelling "THANK YOU PRINCE ZANE" all the way from up here" said Zane with a laugh

"Oh and honey I forgot to tell you something this morning" said Pixal with a giggle

"What is it dear" asked Zane

"We're going to be parents"said Pixal.

"Are you serious?" asked Picked her up and twirled her around. Once they stopped spinning they kissed.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad" said Zane

"I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE" shouted Cole as he flew all over the room in excitement.

"Cole stop flying like a maniac before you break the wall. Cloud is the most annoying thing ever to repair" said Zane trying to sound angry but he was so full of joy that the anger never had a chance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter of voice in snow! Sorry for to updating for awhile. I was going to update more on Halloween but i forgot too, sorry. This is like a continuation of chapter 7.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter eight:Grace and Hope

Nine months after that eventful halloween both Zane and Pixal each held a little pink bundle of joy.

"Twin girls, twice the joy, twice the love, great work darling" said Zane looking at both of his new little girls. They were identical twins, both had silver hair and light blue eyes like their dad yet they had white skin with purple circuitry like their mom.

"What are their names?" asked Cole

"Grace" said Zane holding the little girl in his arms closer to him

"And Hope" said Pixal looking down at the baby in her arms. The first master of metal used his power to make little necklaces for the 's had a little silver "G" charm and Hope had an "H" charm.

"There now you can tell them apart" said the Master of metal

"Thank you" said Zane. Grace blinked up at her father with her big blue eyes. Hope started to ways her little arms around and eventually grabbed a piece of her mother's hair, freezing it. Grace did the same thing only this time she froze one of her dad's wing feathers.

"Looks like they both got their daddy's elemental power"said Cole

"Indeed they do" said Zane, beaming with pride.

Meanwhile in ninjago it had taken nine months to replace Kai and Jay's bedroom floors with still had no idea who pulled the prank on them but suspected it was someone they knew. The dragons however were slowly getting back to a regular routine,it was harder for things to return to how they used to be because they no longer had a hero to show devotion and love. One night it started to snow.

"Mom…...Dad…..It's me…..I have great news" said Zane through the snow

"What is it my son" asked Titan excitedly

"I'm a father" said squealed with happiness and Titan beamed with Joy

"Congratulations son,What is His or her name?" said Titan

"Grace and Hope, Identical twin girls" said Zane. The dragons couldn't see Zane's expression because he was talking through the snow,but they assumed that he was smiling. Zane was so proud that he was now a father of two beautiful baby girls. Once again his freedom from being amongst the ninja had given him something he otherwise never would have gotten.


	9. Chapter 9

**hello Hope you enjoyed your thanksgiving! Here's the chapter 9!  
**

 **Disclaiomer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter nine: Whispering Stones

Zane and Pixal had become extremely busy since the arrival of the was the middle of the night and Cole had woken up yet again to the sound of crying one week olds. Zane and Pixal had responded to cries immediately. Cole got out of bed and decide to go to the mirror of sat in front of it and found himself seeing the inside of his father's he wasn't seeing it through a normal perspective,he was looking through the stone walls of the saw his father walking around looking at pictures of him and Cole .

"Where are you my son? The ninja told me you had gone from this life to the next,why Cole? Why did you have to leave me?" said Cole's father as tears ran down his face. Cole had watched Zane talk with people through the mirror for the past month so he knew that he could speak with his father.

"Dad…..I'm right here…Dad can you hear me?" whispered Cole through the mirror. Cole's father looked around to try to see where the voice was coming from.

"Cole,my son is that you?" asked Cole's father

"Yes Dad...it is me" said Cole

"Son where are you" asked Cole's father

"On the other side dad,I can talk to you through any rock or stone" said Cole

"Why did you go Cole,why did you leave me alone again" asked Cole's father

"Because I was trapped, I had no body and I was wandering the world though some may call it haunting. I was a lone soul trapped in the world and I had just lost the one person who could exactly relate to my situation." said Cole

"So you are with your friend right now?" asked Cole's father

"Yes dad,though right now it's the middle of the night and the twins are crying so both Zane and Pixal are awake" said Cole

"Twins?" asked Cole's father

"Hope and Grace,Zane's 're only a week old and I've only gotten five hours of sleep all granted Pixal has had less than that and I don't think Zane has slept at all" said Cole

"Are the twins identical or not" asked Cole's dad

"They're identical but we can tell them apart because the first master of metal made them both necklaces with a charm that is in the shape of the first letter of their names" said Cole

"are they cute" asked Cole's father

"Extremely,Zane's dad won't stop proclaiming it."said Cole "Hey dad I'll talk to you later, Pixal gets a bit annoyed if coffee isn't ready by 5 and it's 4:30 now. I'm on coffee duty this week so I got to go,I'll try to find time to talk with you later this week"

"Ok son" said Cole's he was still sad that his son was gone he knew that his son was happy and in turn he was happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: The Second Dragon War,For About Half an Hour

Titan was pacing around his room thinking over everything that had happened in the past year. Then he realized that only one of the humans actually did care about Zane even after Zane had gone and when that one human showed it ,his so called friends had shunned was livid upon this realization. He wanted to make the humans pay for their actions so he decided that a war of revenge was the best way to do so. He summoned the war council and they agreed that the best way to show the humans what happens when you shun your own,would be war.

"Bring Kryptonite here" said Titan

"Yes your majesty" said one of the fire Kryptonite flew into the bowed to Titan.

"Kryptonite,I had observed your undying loyalty to my son in the last war and for that,This war you shall be general of the Z division" said Titan formally

"Thank you your majesty" said Kryptonite with a bow. Soon all the dragons flew out into the human world and started to set villages on they found the bounty and Titan himself landed on deck

"NINJA YOU SHUNNED THE IMMORTALS OF YOUR GROUP,BOTH OF WHOM ESSENTIALLY GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR YOU TREAT MY SON LIKE NOTHING THEN YOU IGNORE THE PLEAS OF THE BLACK BOTH ARE GONE FROM THIS YOUR MISTAKES OR ELSE WATCH YOUR WORLD BURN!" shouted ninja cowered in front of the giant ice dragon.

"We know we made mistakes,everyone did when it came to Zane but we had no idea until it was too late that Cole was miserable." said Lloyd

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD MORE SYMPATHY WHEN HE FINALLY DID SHOW HOW HE WAS LIKE MY SON YOU IGNORED THE SIGNS OF UNHAPPINESS AND NOW BOTH MY SON AND THE BLACK NINJA ARE GONE FROM THIS WORLD. IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT MY WHOLE KINGDOM IS IN IS YOUR FAULT THAT I CAN ONLY SPEAK TO MY SON WHEN IT SNOWS. WATCH YOUR WHOLE WORLD BURN!" shouted Titan

" STOP" shouted a wind picked up and a blizzard started to rage. There in the snow was a glowing light came closer till everyone could see that it was infact,an angel.

"Zane?Is that you?" asked angel ignored the ninja of fire and faced the dragon king

"DAD THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT AND YOU KNOW NOT LET GRIEF CONTROL GOOD COULD POSSIBLY COME OUT OF BURNING THIS WORLD?" said Zane

"I'm sorry my son,I was not 're right,this isn't the way." said Titan rather ashamed

"I SHALL DEAL WITH THE I HAVE BEEN FOR QUITE SOME PLEASE,I DO NOT WISH FOR WAR UPON THE HUMANS,THEY SHALL,IN TIME,GET WHAT THEY DESERVE"said dragons flew away and the blizzard dissapeared with the snow and all the ninja were left in shock,shame,and fear.

"Damn,we just dodged a mega bullet" said Jay

"Titan was right though,it is our fault that Zane and Cole are could we have been so blind when it came to our brothers?" said Kai


End file.
